U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,993 B2 describes a super-junction semiconductor device having a trench gate structure and a drift region formed atop a substrate. The drift region comprises a stack of thin layers alternating in conductivity type. The trench gate structure includes at least one trench and extends between a first wall and a second wall of the trench. A gate oxide lines the interior of the trench, and a conductive gate material fills the remaining volume of the trench. A source diffusion is arranged adjacent the first wall of the trench. The second wall of the trench extends along a first end of the drift region, and a drain diffusion is arranged adjacent a second end of the drift region. A source contact and a drain contact are connected to source and drain diffusions, respectively. An application of a potential to the conductive gate material enables conduction between source and drain electrodes through a conduction path of said gate structure.